A world in your dreams
by Catakira
Summary: ¿Por qué Zoro dormía tanto? Porque le gustaba soñar. ¿Por qué Robin leía tanto? Porque le gustaba imaginar. Pero... ¿esos sueños y pensamientos estaba unidos de alguna forma?


_**A world in your dreams**_

No supo si lo que le había despertado fue el grito de Luffy por meshi o la penetrante mirada que sentía sobre su rostro. Se rascó la nuca y bostezó, desperezándose, mientras abría el ojo y echaba un vistazo a su alrededor. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban a bordo? Ya ni se acordaba, tal vez un par de días.

Se fijó en sus nakama, cada uno metido en sus típicas tareas, sea pescando, cocinando, tomando el sol, reparando el barco o, simplemente, como hacía Luffy, molestar a los demás para que le entretuvieran.

Giró el rostro para ver a Robin, sentada y leyendo sobre el banco que rodeaba el mastil principal, con el pequeño Chopper dormido a su lado. Suspiró, esa mujer le traía loco.

Pero no loco como el resto de sus nakama, pues, lo mires por donde lo mires, esa banda estaba complétamente desestabilizada mentalmente. No, lo suyo era **obsesión**, una obsesión real y, posiblemente, peligrosa para su salud. Estaba tan embobado e intrigado por esa mujer que había llegado a crear toda una vida a su alrededor. Y no, no como nakamas.

Al principio habían sido pequeños pedazos de sueño, imágenes en las que ella aparecía, con esas estúpidas pero hermosas sonrisas que le descolocaban y atraían. Más tarde, esos pedazos fueron extendiéndose hasta que todo su sueño se centraba en ella, y solamente en ella, hasta el punto en el que se despertaba con el pantalón abultado y teniendo que darse, largas, duchas frías. Si bien eso le hacía percatarse de que sentía cierta atracción hacia su nakama, no le preocupó demasiado, pues cierto era que ya había sufrido un par de veces eso con otras meccen, aunque no solían aparecer tantas veces en su sueño.

Las preocupaciones surgieron cuando, una tranquila noche, sus sueños mutaron de simples pensamientos eróticos a escenas cariñosas, fueran castos besos, paseos por una playa o algún baile. Bien, vale, eso indicaba que sentía un cariño especial hacia Robin, pero simplemente no debía darle demasiadas vueltas y lo más probable es que se le pasase en poco tiempo.

Pero no se le pasó, dejó de ser algún que otro sueño recurrente a ocurrirle **todas**, las noches. Y no solo eso, puesto que ahora, en lugar de escenas, era como si se hubiera creado una segunda vida en su subconciente. Tenía una segunda existencia donde entablaba una relación estable con Robin. Su sueños comenzaban, siempre, con despertarse en una amplia cama junto a la morena, que le despertaba con un casto beso, si no con otras "_muestras de cariño_", y terminaban con Zoro quedándose dormido en esa misma cama con Robin al lado.

Eran sueños tan realistas que a veces no lograba distinguirlos de la realidad. Y eso le mataba, porque ahora tenía claro que no era simple atración, o cariño.

Estaba enamorado de Nico Robin. Y lo peor de todo es que no sabía si ella le correspondía.

No supo si lo que la había distraido fue el grito de Luffy por meshi o la penetrante mirada que sentía sobre su rostro. Suspiró y levantó la vista del libro, hechando un vistazo a su alrededor. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban a bordo? Ya ni se acordaba.

Se fijó en sus nakama, cada uno metido en sus típicas tareas, sea pescando, cocinando, tomando el sol, reparando el barco o, simplemente, como hacía Luffy, molestar a los demás para que le entretuvieran.

Giró el rostro para ver a Zoro, sentado contra una de las barandillas del Sunny, con Chopper dormido al lado. Sonrió, ese hombre la traía loca.

Pero no loca como el resto de sus nakama, pues, lo mires por donde lo mires, esa banda estaba complétamente desestabilizada mentalmente. No, lo suyo era **obsesión**, una obsesión real y, posiblemente, peligrosa para su salud. Estaba tan embobada e intrigada por ese hombre que había llegado a crear toda una vida a su alrededor. Y no, no como nakamas.

Cada vez que intentaba concentrarse en la lectura de algún libro, su mente la llevaba bien lejos de ahí. Al principio eran pequeños y cortos pensamientos, imágenes en las que él aparecíacon esas estúpidas pero hermosas sonrisas que la descolocaban y atraían. Más tarde, esos pensamientos fueron extendiéndose hasta que toda su concentración se centraba en él, y solamente en él, hasta el punto en el que, cuando volvía a la realidad, sentía la humedad creciente entre sus piernas, teniendo que darse largas y frías duchas. Si bien eso le hacía percatarse de que sentía cierta atracción hacia su nakama, no le preocupó demasiado, pues cierto era que ya había sufrido un par de veces eso con otros hombres, aunque no solían aparecer tantas veces en su cabeza.

Las preocupaciones surgieron cuando, una tranquila tarde, sus pensamientos mutaron de simples imágenes eróticas a escenas cariñosas, fueran castos besos, paseos por una playa o algún baile. Bien, vale, eso indicaba que sentía un cariño especial hacia Zoro, pero simplemente no debía darle demasiadas vueltas y lo más probable es que se le pasase en poco tiempo.

Pero no se le pasó, dejó de ser algún que otro pensamiento recurrente a ocurrirle **siempre **que intentaba leer algo. Y no solo eso, puesto que ahora, en lugar de escenas, era como si se hubiera creado una segunda vida en su subconciente. Tenía una segunda existencia donde entablaba una relación estable con Zoro. Sus fantasías comenzaban, siempre, con despertarse en una amplia cama junto al peliverde, al que despertaba con un casto beso, si no con otras "_muestras de cariño_", y terminaban con Robinquedándose dormido en esa misma cama con Zoro al lado.

Eran imágenes tan realistas que a veces no lograba distinguirlos de la realidad. Y eso la mataba, porque ahora tenía claro que no era simple atración, o cariño.

Estaba enamorada de Roronoa Zoro. Y lo peor de todo es que no sabía si él la correspondía.

Era una tortura para ambos. Sus corazones les indicaban que dieran el paso y que confiasen en el otro, pero sus cabezas, que por lo general ganaban la pelea, les decían que se alejaran del otro todo lo posible, que seguro que no se correspondían y que les herirían. Y, sin embargo, su amor era tan profundo que ambos habían logrado entablar una segunda vida juntos, donde nadie podía dañarles.

_A world in your dreams…_

**¡Tada! Otra ñoñez a la lista. Para Laura, que aunque no hay un "Aishiteru" o un "Te quiero" supongo que se entiende. ¡Me encantan las historias de amor no correspondido que enrealidad si se corresponde! A mi me pasó, pero dejé escapar al chico y por eso voy a morir sola y rodeada de gatos. (XD) **

**En fin, lo que quería transmitir es que el amor que sienten el uno por el otro es tán profundo que han creado un mundo alternativo donde pueden amarse sin reparos. Es decir, que sueñan/piensan lo mismo. En fin, espero que os haya gustado el fic y que me mandeis un rico review que tengo hambre. ¡Un abrazo!**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
